Loving Human
by TheFallenWren
Summary: Charlie is the adopted daughter of a hunter and an angel. Out on a hunt one day, she meets a boy named Damon Hartley. As the two begin to fall for each other, Castiel, Dean, and Sam become more worried as truths will begin to unravel about Charlie and her past that may put everyone in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hi, hope I caught your eye with my summary! I'm kind of excited to write this story, and I really hope you'll enjoy it. The main character isn't exactly from Supernatural, but it all ties together. Please comment and like this story! Follow for updates that'll come every so often. I'm afraid I don't always have a lot of time to write. I'll be revising and updating chapters along the way, so sometimes, words or sentences will change but the general plot will stay the same. Anyway, I think I'm talking too much so I'll leave you to it. By the way, I do not own Supernatural. I'll leave that to our wonderful Eric Kripke.)**

 **Chapter 1: Charlie**

Charlotte Gabrielle Winchester sat on the steps at the front of the high school located in the tiny town of Lebanon, Kansas, waiting for a special car to come by to pick her up. Out of habit, she flipped the phone in her hand over and over. She has spent countless years sitting in the bunker doing just that, waiting for the sound of the metal entrance door to open or a call from somebody to tell her what was happening.

"Charlie, you still here?" Charlie looked up to see her English teacher who just exited the building.

"I'm just waiting for my dad," she replied, gripping the phone tightly in her gentle hands.

The teacher nodded. "Is he on business again?"

"Yeah, but he should be home today. He told me he'd pick me up."

"Well, I hope he'll come by soon. It's getting a little late."

The two took note of the orange sky. Clouds were beginning to form in preparation for a storm. Charlie could already smell and taste the rain in the air.

"I'll be fine, Ms. T. I'll see you on Monday."

Charlie's teacher still looked a little concerned. She was half-tempted to offer the 16-year-old girl a ride home but figured she would rather wait for her dad who, in addition to her other father and uncle, never attended parent-teacher conferences and missed most of his daughter's art showcases. But he was always there after to congratulate her and take her home. Charlie never seemed to mind. In fact, she seemed overjoyed every time they were there to just pick her up.

Charlie's brother, on the other hand, was there for her more often than not. He was a handsome man who looked to be in his late twenties. He was there for the teenage girl when her parents weren't. He'd occasionally come to the school to see her projects and always seemed enamored by everything she did.

"Have a good weekend, Charlie," Ms. T resolved to say. "I hope someone comes to pick you up soon." With that, the woman left.

In a few minutes, a familiar car stopped in front of the school, but it wasn't the one Charlie had exactly hoped for. She got up and walked to the black pickup truck in which Jack sat behind the wheel.

"They're not home yet, are they?" Despite it being a question, Charlie spoke matter-of-factly.

Jack didn't say anything. He didn't like disappointing Charlie. She was like a little sister to him.

Without another word, she got in on the passenger side and let Jack drive them back to the bunker. To home.

When they got back, Charlie immediately went to her room where she sat down at her desk, feeling the disappointment that plagued her on the ride home ebb away, only to be replaced by frustration. A few days ago, Sam and Dean found a case for a skinwalker, while Castiel decided to go meet some people about heaven. Nobody really knew what he did too much. Charlie had asked to go with her dad and uncle, only to be denied because her grades were going down. It seemed like such a stupid excuse for not being allowed to go. She had argued with Dean for a while with Sam watching in the background. She had been sure Same wouldn't have been willing to take her side, considering how important he saw school. Her final hope had been Castiel, but he of course sided with Dean. There was no way around him.

She should have been doing homework, but she instead spent the rest of the evening procrastinating and waiting, sitting at her desk listening to music on her headphones. She barely heard Jack when he came by to tell her to have some dinner.

"You should eat," He insisted.

"I'll be fine. I'm not hungry."

"I'm sure they'll be back soon."

"Then I'll eat when they're back."

"I don't think that's very reasonable."

"I'll be fine, Jack," She repeated. "Just… do whatever you do. I can manage on my own."

And with that, he didn't bother her for the rest of the night.

She was still awake at 2:00am, drawing a detailed sketch of an angel's wings when she faintly heard a metal door slam. At this, she was rushing out of her room to greet everyone.

"I tripped, Dean. What did you expect?" She could hear Sam complaining.

"I expected you to get back up," Dean jeered. "It's simple as that."

"Hey," Charlie interrupted, watching them walk down the stairs.

Upon seeing her, Dean beamed as if completely forgetting his conversation with Sam. "Hi, Charlie," Dean replied.

As usual, she swooped in for a long hug with Dean before getting to his brother. She hated them going on these small trips without her. She knew that the two could handle themselves and that they found it a little harder with her there to worry for, but she couldn't help but want to fight alongside them where she could keep an eye on them. This was her family, and she wanted to hold on to them.

"Sorry we weren't back sooner," Dean continued. "Things didn't go exactly as planned, but it turned out alright."

"Good." She could finally relax.

Charlie heard all the stories. Years of her family fighting and saving the world. She learned the names to all the people they lost along the way. The family she never got the chance to meet. With all the adventures she heard about, she wasn't sure why she always worried about the small jobs. But then again, if anybody were to let their guard down…

"Did Jack get you?" Sam asked. They were starting to head deeper into the bunker, the brothers plopping down their things at the entryway of the warm room where long tables aligned in the middle with books filling the shelves on the walls.

Charlie nodded and they all settled down in chairs.

"Please tell me you did your homework," Dean stated.

"I'm working through it," She lied. She hadn't touched a single book today, other than her sketchbook. School seemed pointless for anything other than a way to let her go on hunts. Still, it was hard to concentrate on getting her work done. "Have you heard anything from father?"

"He called once," Dean said. He wasn't too pleased about Castiel always being somewhere he probably shouldn't be. Dean knew Cas could handle himself, but ever since they had Charlie to take care of, Dean needed him to tell them where he was going all the time. But it never panned out. Cas loved Dean, but there were just some things he felt should be kept as secrets.

"As usual," Charlie muttered. "So what are our plans for tomorrow, or rather today?" She looked at the clock that told here it'd be morning in just a few hours.

"Sleep, probably." Dean ran a hand from his eyes down his face like he always does when he's tired.

"Kind of lost a day," Sam elaborated.

Charlie understood completely. She had a bit of trouble doing so when she was still a child, but when she got older and started hunting, she found herself losing a night of sleep on occasion to find whatever monster they'd encounter the next night to rid of.

Nevertheless, staying up on a mission felt easier than doing so to study for finals and whatnot. It was a matter of how much adrenaline she had pumping through her system and obviously, pre-calc wasn't as enthralling as killing a monster. Thinking about it now, she held back a laugh. If anyone heard this, they would think she was a psychopath. But then again, maybe she was. How could anybody sleep so soundly knowing all of the terrible things that lurk in the darkness?

"We're gonna turn in for the day," Dean said as he got up. "I'll see you tomorrow kid."

"Later," Charlie corrected. Dean nodded.

"Good night, Charlie," Sam told her. "Don't stay up too late." The two walked off, leaving her in the silent room.

She propped her head up with her right elbow on the table and let out a sigh. She allowed the tension in her body over the past couple of days to finally ease its way out of her system. She felt overcome by exhaustion and quickly fell asleep there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Secrets**

When Charlie had woken up, she lifted her head from the table with her back slightly aching. The blanket that had been thrown over her fell to the base of the seat as she proceeded to get up.

She walked to the kitchen, stopping short of the entrance to hear two low voices.

"You should spend more time with her," Dean said.

"I know. It's just… things are busy, Dean. I can't always be here." Charlie could tell Cas' voice was slightly pained to say those things.

"Why were you gone this time, buddy?"

"I don't want to have to worry you."

"Cas, it's my job to worry. Moreso, it's my job to make sure Charlie knows her family is safe. I don't want her to lose people. Not like us."

There was a pause. "I'll be fine, Dean." It was a popular phrase among the family. "Neither you nor her have to worry."

Charlie stole a peek, careful so as not to be seen. She could see Castiel in his trench coat, his hair tousled and the gruff on his chin prominent, leaning his back against the counter with his arms crossed. Dean stood about a foot in front of him, a navy blue mug of coffee in his hand while his hair stood in places from last night's sleep.

"I'm doing this for her, Dean. It's my job to protect her."

"It's _our_ job." Dean took a few steps forward, closing the distance between them so that they were inches away from touching. He reached over Cas to put down his mug on the counter. "But one day, we won't be able to protect her anymore. And she'll need to know."

"But not now. I'm not willing to put Charlie in danger." The deep rasp of the angel's voice held back from rising louder than a hushed anger.

"I'm not saying now, Cas. But eventually."

"She's changed you quite a bit, you know," Cas mentioned after a pause.

"She's done the same to you." Dean smiled warmly to Cas who was trying hard not to look at him. But eventually, their eyes met and Dean leaned in to kiss the disheveled angel briefly on the lips.

The two stood happily, staring at each other when Charlie thought it safe to come in without them being suspicious of her overhearing their conversation. Something about it tugged at her insides and left her frantic for answers, but she made sure to keep it to the back of her mind for now.

"Good morning," she said, striding over to the coffee machine.

"Morning," Dean said, taking a few steps back from Castiel. Charlie had seen her dads lovingly together many times, but they were always so awkward about it when either noticed somebody else around.

"Dean doesn't like to admit it much, but he loves Cas," Charlie remembered Sam saying a few times. "We both love Cas like family, but Dean loves him more than a brother." According to Sam, neither had admitted much of anything until Charlie came around.

Charlie didn't know much from where she came from. She was the daughter of an old friend who asked the Winchesters to protect her. Everyone pitched in to help, but it was mainly Castiel who cared for her as a small child with a lot of help from Dean. Together, they bonded over the little girl with the most innocent and radiant brown eyes who would grow up to call the green-eyed hunter and the blue-eyed angel her parents.

"Hi, father," Charlie referred to Castiel who lit up at the title. With a hot mug of black coffee and a pack of Pop Tarts in hand, she sat at the small dining table.

"Hello, Charlie." He and Dean walked over to sit with their daughter at the dining table.

"When did you get back?"

"About an hour or so ago, I presume. You were sleeping in the library, so I put a blanket over you."

Charlie checked the clock in the room to see that it was a little past 9:00am.

"Are you going to be staying?" Charlie asked.

Castiel nodded. "For a while, yes. I'm sorry I haven't been around. I've been busy."

"Anything to do with heaven?"

At this, Dean and Cas gave each other a quick glance that Charlie didn't notice, her attention drawn to opening the toaster pastry packaging.

"No, not this time," Cas stated firmly. Charlie didn't think much of it, still rather tired from staying up so late. She took a bite of her favorite s'mores flavored Pop Tart.

Dean quickly turned the opening of the silver packet to him to snag a piece of the second uneaten pastry.

"Hey, get your own!" Charlie cried, watching Dean pop the bite into his mouth.

"Technically, I own it since I bought it," he claimed, taunting the girl who had a playful look of anger on her face. "Did you do your homework?"

"You asked me that last night."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure you were lying."

Charlie took a few gulps of coffee to prolong her reply. "I told you I was working on it."

Dean shook his head. "Kid, lying has consequences. You need to learn that."

"And what are you going to do about that?" She leaned back in her chair, looking as dangerous as a 16-year-old girl with a Pop Tart could.

Dean stared at her, beginning to lean back himself before lunging at the packet and rushing out of the kitchen.

"Hey! You child!" She called after him. She could hear Dean's distant laughter. He was far gone and likely already indulging on half of her breakfast. She sighed and looked to Castiel who was smiling at the encounter.

"You're not going to tell me about where you went, are you?" She asked him.

He cocked his head to the side with a soft, apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry, Charlie. I wish I could tell you, but I can't. I need you to understand that."

"I understand. It's always been like that." She finished off her meal and picked up her mug still half full when she got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room. I need to finish my homework. Dad won't let me do what I want until I get it done. I'll see you later," she told Cas, leaving him with a peck on the cheek before heading down the hall to a friendly door.

Upon entering, Charlie fell face-first into the soft, tan-colored sheets on her bed. She may have gotten six or seven hours of sleep, but it still didn't feel like enough. She rolled over, staring at the ceiling as she began to think about the conversation she overheard, letting it occupy the front of her brain. Soon enough, panic began to fill Charlie's chest and gut.

' _I'm doing this for her, Dean. It's my job to protect her.'_ Her father's words were haunting her. It was replaying in her mind and each time, she began to feel more frustrated over not knowing what they were discussing. _Protect me from what?_

Just when she was about to get up to start punching the air, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She called.

"Sam."

Charlie walked to the door and opened it for him. Her uncle towered over her, considering she was a foot shorter than him, standing at only 5'4". In fact, the entire family was pretty tall. She was closest in height to Jack, but even then, it was rather hard to reach the top of his head.

"Hey, Charlie," Sam said as he walked in. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what's up?" Charlie let him in, watching as he took a seat at her desk, leaving her the bed to sit in front of him.

He hesitated. "I know what you're probably going to say. But it's just… I feel like I have to ask everyone this."

"Is this about college again?" Charlie asked.

She had heard Sam mention it in passing a few times already. She had taken the option into serious consideration, but it just didn't appeal as much. Sam had tried for college. He was almost in the clear, but he was sucked back in. Not that he ever regretted any of it, but from Charlie's perspective, it made the whole idea of graduating college seem pointless. This was her life. It was always going to be that way. Dad always mentioned it isn't just something you can so easily walk away from. But given the opportunity, it's difficult not to carefully weigh the options.

"It's just that… you'll be applying in the fall. And I know your grades aren't the best but you are smart enough. I saw your PSAT score and-"

"It's a good score, I know. The college counselor already talked to me about it. I told her I'd think about it but I'm really just not sure."

"You could get an art scholarship." They simultaneously looked to the tattered sketchbook lying on Charlie's desk. If you opened to any page, you would see beautiful drawings of dark and mysterious creatures and places, but also beautiful landscapes documenting all the places she's been.

"I've considered Pratt," She confessed. "But hunting-"

"Is something you can do anytime." Sam sighed and looked down at his hands held nervously together. "Charlie, I had given up hope for a while. I figured there is no escaping this life the moment you become a part of it. But then you came and everything just fell into place for you. You grew up in all of the mess, but had the comforts of a home and schools you don't have to transfer out of every week or so. You had friends and went to parties. You're the luckiest one of all of us, Charlie."

Charlie looked into Sam's eyes. He meant every word. "I'm taking the SAT in June," she said. It was the truth. She didn't want to tell anyone just yet, but she knew how much it would mean to Sam, knowing that she was actually trying.

Relief and joy washed over Sam's face. He was clearly reminiscing over when he was in high school, deciding to apply to college. "That's incredible, Charlie. Did you tell your dads?"

"No, not yet. I'm not exactly sure what they'll say."

"I'm pretty sure they'll be happy. Does Jack know?"

She shook her head. "I wasn't planning on telling anybody until it passed."

"I'm proud of you."

"Can you just keep it to yourself though, Sam? I really don't want anyone to make a big deal out of it. I'm still not sure what I'm going to do."

"Of course." Sam was willing to keep it a secret. He was just happy to know that Charlie was considering every option she had. It was all he could ask for. He was about to leave when Charlie stopped him.

"Just one more thing." He waited. She bit her lip, unsure of how to go about the situation. "Do you know where father's been going?"

Sam shrugged. "He tends to be in his own world. I'm never really sure what he's up to half the time."

"Do you know if any of his trips have to do with me?"

Sam hid whatever emotion that began to tug at him with a confused expression, his brows furrowing. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I just kind of wonder why he's not home as often."

"If you're asking me if he's leaving to get away from you, I highly doubt it. He cares about you. He wants to keep you safe."

' _It's my job to protect her.'_ This wasn't the answer she was looking for, but it might not be safe to pry anymore. Instead, she gave him a smile.

"You're probably right."

"You should talk to them about it if you're feeling a bit lonely. We try to take turns with trips, making sure somebody's here with you all the time. But I understand that Jack can be a little-"

"Distant?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, that's about right. Do you need anything else?"

"No, I'm good. I should get started on homework soon."

"You do that. Call us if you need anything."

"Will do."

Sam closed the door behind him, leaving Charlie alone to wonder whether she should be concerned with whatever they were hiding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A New Case**

Days had passed and it was Wednesday now. Everyone was home right now, but Sam and Dean were about to find another case and Jack was planning on taking one of his own.

 _That's their job, I guess_ , Charlie thought. She was sitting in her history class, learning about the end of WWI and the roaring twenties in America right now. Her textbook wasn't exactly as interesting as reading about the accounts from the Men of Letters in the bunker. The economic boom didn't just make life prosperous for the people, but for the monsters that lived among them as well. Not to mention, how could so many people have gotten that rich without a couple of demon deals here and there? The good times _did_ only last for ten years.

"What are you thinking about?" Charlie turned to her left where Laura, her best friend, sat.

Charlie shrugged. "Just about how boring this class is," She whispered back. The two were close to the back of the classroom where most of everyone didn't pay attention.

"Tell me about it. I wanted to ask you something though."

"What?"

"Party on Friday night. Are you coming?"

Charlie wasn't planning on it. She had forgotten there was an invitation last week. She never really went to these kinds of events. Not to mention, Spring Break was starting, which meant she could leave Friday afternoon for a hunt. She had already begun doing some research.

"I don't think I am."

"Oh, come on. You never go. It's a little out of town, so I could drive you."

"You don't have to, Laura. I'm going to be busy."

"Doing what? I swear, you're always cooped up at home or camping. Live a little."

"Camping is living."

"You should get away from your family a bit. When was the last time you went shopping or did anything remotely girl-ish with friends?"

Never. Charlie didn't feel the need to. It seemed frivolous. Pointless in comparison to what she actually did.

"I'll pick you up at 6:00," Laura pursued.

"You don't know where I live."

"I would if you finally told me."

"That's not going to happen."

"Come on, your place can't be that bad."

 _That's not the problem. It's supposed to be the secret Batcave base where all the Men of Letters and hunter secrets were kept._

"I could go to your place," Charlie offered. She wasn't too keen on going, but she needed something to appease her friend for now.

"Thank you." For the rest of class, Laura was happily keeping to herself. In the meantime, Charlie wondered how she was going to get out of this one. Maybe if she told her dads about it…

"I don't see why not," Dean said when Charlie mentioned it to him.

"It's a party. Out of town."

"And I trust you going out of state."

"But those are for cases!"

Charlie was following Dean around the bunker who finally turned around to face her. "If you're so adamant about me not letting you go, then why do you bring it up?"

"Because I need a solid reason to tell Laura I can't go."

"Just tell her you can't go."

"I can't do that though!" Charlie couldn't understand herself why she couldn't just lie to her friend. She's done it before. But it felt wrong to constantly do so.

"If I find a case, then is that a reason not to go to the party?"

"You're 16, Charlie. I think I'd rather you go to a teenage party than put your life on the line."

"There're going to be teenage guys and alcohol at this party. Does that not concern you?"

"Charlie, I've given you beer before. I'm sure you'd be responsible enough for that. And as of guys, I know you are capable of kicking any of their asses if they try anything. I'd be more sorry for those suckers."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "I could just as well die at this place."

"If you are so concerned, bring it up with your father."

"He doesn't understand this kind of stuff, you know him!"

"Charlie, I've got some things I need to do. If you're going to keep talking about this, I would suggest you bring it up later."

With that, Dean was off and Charlie was left in a hallway, rather disgruntled with the results of her conversation.

She decided to grab her laptop and look for some cases in the library. With her feet on the chair and some news articles in front of her, she began a search. Suddenly, she came upon something near Lebanon.

Several found dead with bite marks. Police assume animal attacks but are unsure due to the abnormal wounds that left victims with a lack of blood.

It sounded like an easy case. New vamps, sloppy with their work. Charlie could get it done in a cinch. This is what she would do on Friday. She'll get a ride out of town from Laura, then disappear to go find her monsters. But could she tell anyone?

"What are you looking at?" Charlie's heart jumped when she heard Cas' voice. She turned to see him coming into the room, eyeing her suspiciously. _Is he suspicious or is it in my head_?

"Facebook," she said.

Cas took a seat next to her and she casually lowered the screen of her laptop, pretending to do so to give him her full attention.

"So, I was wondering… would you like to do something this weekend?"

"Why are you asking?"

"We don't normally spend time together."

"It's fine. We don't really need to."

"I feel like we should, though. I really don't want you to think that I'm neglecting you." Cas shifted awkwardly, unsure of how to address his daughter. He never felt himself any good with children. He wasn't confident in his ability to actually care for Charlie. How could he after everything that happened with Claire?

"You're not. Trust me, it's okay. I'm going to a party on Friday with some friends. I'm being normal. Isn't that what you all want from me?"

"I guess. But is that something you are comfortable with?" Charlie wanted to laugh, seeing Cas try so hard. Instead, she stuck with a smile.

"Not really, but I'll live. I appreciate your concern."

"You'd tell me if anything weird happens, right?"

 _What does he mean by that?_ "Yeah, definitely."

"Okay. I just want to know. I'll let you go back to your… Facebook."

She nodded once before Cas got up to go someplace else. Everyone seemed to be acting a little weird lately. What was going on?


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: And finally, we get to meet the guy I mentioned in the summary. By the way, it's nice to talk to you again. Do you guys like where this is going? Please tell me what you think and be sure to like/favorite this story. Enjoy!)**

 **Chapter 4: Damon**

"I told you I was going to pick you up," Laura said when she opened the front door of her house for her friend.

Charlie tucked a brown curl behind her ear that came loose from her ponytail. "Yeah, but I figured I'd save you the trip and the gas money."

"I'm still curious about what your house is like."

Laura closed the door behind herself, leading Charlie to the garage where Laura's car awaited. It was the family's old car, but they decided to leave it to Laura as a very early graduation present when they upgraded.

"You wouldn't like it," Charlie spoke while getting into the car. "It's kind of old fashioned."

"Sounds very cute and quaint."

"Not really."

"If you're hiding the fact that you live in some sort of mansion, I will be pissed," Laura said as she began backing out of the driveway.

The girls were quiet until Laura decided to speak up at a red light. "What's inside the bag?"

Charlie looked down at the bookbag in her lap that she was hugging. "Just… some stuff."

"If you brought homework in that thing, I will confiscate it for the night, Charlotte G. Winchester."

"It's not homework."

That much, she could safely admit. But the alternative answer wasn't very good. If Charlie were to tell her friend she had a machete in her bag, who knew what would happen? Dean wouldn't be too happy either. Everyone thought she was actually going to a party, so she wasn't going to let them down or let her friend in on the "hunting" part of her life.

"Good. So what _is_ in there?"

"Some spirits from my dad's supply," She stated.

"Ooh, what'd you bring?"

"Beer?"

"Ugh, you couldn't have brought anything more festive?"

"My dad likes beer, Laura."

"I never liked the taste," Laura admitted, scrunching up her face at the thought.

"Well nobody said you have to drink it."

"Yeah, they'll probably have better stuff there."

Sometimes, Charlie wondered why she was still friends with Laura. It wasn't that she didn't like her, but they weren't anything alike. They met in elementary school, so I guess it was easier to stay friends like that, but it still awed her that they hadn't grown apart. Charlie lost a lot of friends as she got older. After all, she started going on hunts with Sam and Dean. Once she was a part of that life, it was hard to hold on to her other. But Laura stuck around. And at times, she was grateful for it.

"And thus, we are here," Laura said as she parked the car and turned off the engine.

They were on the outskirts of Phillipsburg in a suburban area where just a few houses in front of them, Charlie could see one beaming with light from inside. She could already faintly hear the party in full swing. It made her nervous, but she luckily wouldn't be staying for long.

After finding the article the other night, she did some research and scoped the area through Maps the best she could. Unlike everyone else, she had to rely on using the internet more to find out what she needed. But it was enough.

The friends got out of the car, Charlie slinging the bookbag over one shoulder as they walked to the unfamiliar house.

"Whose party is it anyways?" Charlie asked.

"Somebody from our school has a cousin in the same grade and this is his house. Half the people are from the cousin's school, the rest are from ours."

"Got it."

As they walked in through the open front door, Charlie was immediately overwhelmed by the sight of so many people crammed in the rooms and down the halls as music blasted from somewhere.

"Where the hell did all these people come from?" Charlie tried to ask above the noise.

"I told you, they're from our school."

"Are you kidding? We live in a ghost town!"

"All the more reason to appreciate a good party, huh?"

Laura pulled Charlie deeper inside. Suddenly, Charlie got the feeling Laura wasn't really going to let her out of her sight much for tonight. It was foolish not to consider that.

"Hey, slow down, guys." A familiar voice spoke as Laura and Charlie were about to pass. They stopped to turn to the dark-haired boy that Charlie knew as Tony.

"Hey, you're here too?" Laura asked excitedly.

"I got an invitation," he said matter-of-factly. "I see Charlie's here with you. That's a first. When was the last time you've been to one of these?"

"Never," Charlie answered. "And I guess there's a good reason why."

"You're being a buzz-kill before you even gave it a chance," Laura said.

"Well, do you guys want to hang out with some of us? The gang's all waiting," Tony mentioned.

"Sure. I just need to get Charlie here a drink."

"Okay. You'll see me in the living room."

As soon as Tony was out of sight, Laura was pulling Charlie to the kitchen already.

"I do not need a drink, Laura."

"You're the one who brought beer. You could've at least snuck a whiskey out. I know your dad carries some."

"Yeah, but I wasn't going to risk getting caught."

When they got into the kitchen, Laura finally let go, giving Charlie the perfect opportunity to slip away. Since Laura wasn't looking, too busy greeting some people Charlie only recognized from passing them in the hallways, she quickly maneuvered through the self-absorbed crowd to the next room. She kept moving, unsure of where everything in the house was, hoping she'd eventually find a bathroom or an exit.

At last, she made it out, but to no avail, stuck in the backyard where people were standing around talking while some took advantage of the in-ground pool. Something about it all seemed so superficial and typical that it made her want to laugh. But she kept it to herself, walking around to see if there was any connection between the front and back yards.

She pulled out her phone from her back pocket, noticing a text from Dad:

Found something. With your father and Sam. Will be out for the weekend. Jack's there if you need anything. Be safe.

This was good. It meant Charlie wouldn't need to use the change of clothes she packed for after the hunt.

Putting her phone back in her pocket, she looked to the left side of the house to luckily find a tall, wooden picket fence separating the yards. This was good. The wooden panel that connected them together at the top would be a nice place to get a grip on. The fence stood almost a foot taller, but she could make it.

Looking around first to make sure no one was looking, she securely strapped the bookbag on both shoulders and gave herself a running head-start to scale the fence. Before she knew it, she made it over the fence and she was on her way out of here.

Opening her bag, she pulled out a black penny board and was on her way down the block before anyone could wonder what she was up to. She turned on the GPS from her phone, already having the nest marked. The vamps were focusing their kills in and near the city, so it made sense for them to base themselves a little out of the way. It made things convenient for Charlie, at least.

Although nobody really said it, it went without saying that Charlie was grounded at the moment because of her grades. It meant no hunting. But here she was with nobody to know what she was doing.

In about ten minutes, she made it to her destination. A small, run-down house that was abandoned a couple years ago. Charlie could see a dim light coming from inside, seeping between the curtains that covered the windows. She packed her board and took out the two machetes she had packed. She felt the weight of them in each hand, considering whether it was better to go in holding both, or saving one in case something happened. But knowing the fight that was probably going to go down, it seemed pointless to risk not having the second one in hand as well. There wouldn't be any time to get it if the first was knocked out. She put down the bookbag and left it to the side. She would come back for it later.

She approached the house, taking a deep breath before peering in through the window on the left side of the porch. She could make out figures through the white linen curtains. It seemed like they were talking. This would be a good chance. _Three_ , she counted. _Most likely a few more throughout the house_.

With a plan of attack in mind, she went around to the back and made her way in through the back door, keeping quiet. She was hoping she could sneak up on the people in the front, but the idea went out the window when someone emerged from the door nearest her right. _Crap_.

The vamp looked shock for a moment, but it didn't take long for him to begin lunging at Charlie who swiftly dodged his movements. In a matter of moments, she managed to cut off his head, but the thud of the heavy disembodied head was enough to make the rest of the house aware of her presence. _So much for an ambush_. She braced herself for the young vampires to start attacking. In a matter of seconds, she was charging further into the house with three on her all at once. Or so she thought they were young.

They skillfully dodged her movements, their lunges and punches a lot smoother than those of the first vampire she encountered. She managed to take down two, but two more replaced them. _How many of them are there_? It wasn't the small, baby nest she originally assumed they'd be.

One more went down, but she lost a weapon with it. Another vamp came, hopefully the last one. She was getting tired and rather nervous about where this was going. She tried to keep her focus, but there were just too many things to keep track of.

Suddenly, something pierced into her right shoulder. For a second, she thought somebody landed a punch. But as she took a brief glance, she could see her leather jacket had been torn where the bullet went through. This slight hesitation gave her enemies enough time to bring her to the ground. Her second blade was knocked out of her right hand and she was now defenseless.

 _Shit_. She was pinned to the ground with a deranged expression looking down at her. Had it been any normal person, the teeth probably would've freaked her out the most. But of course, her mind immediately went to Dean and Cas. _They're gonna kill me if I make it out of here_.

Charlie struggled to break from the vampire's hold, but it was no use. As she peered around to see where the others were, she could see one cutting into the palm of his hand. _Well that's just great_. Now, her dads were definitely going to kill her. She was going to become a vampire, and they were going to have to put her down.

Just when it seemed like hope was lost, the front door burst open. A figure came rushing through and in a blur, he was moving around the room and Charlie could hear a vampire shouting in pain. She looked over to notice a vampire falling to the ground, as if under excruciating pain from an invisible source. She could feel the slight falter of the vampire on top of her, his grip slightly loosened from her arms, allowing her to take the upper-hand and quickly lunge for the nearest machete she dropped, turning around just in time to stop the same vampire from grabbing hold of her again as the blade sliced cleanly through his neck. Teeth still baring and eyes wide, the disembodied head fell to the ground right in front of Charlie along with the body. All the while, she could hear another agonized scream before a woman's body fell to the ground.

Still catching her breath, she didn't look just yet to see who her savior was that took out the remaining monsters.

"You're welcome," She heard a young voice with a British accent.

Charlie turned to see a boy not much older than her, a gun in hand. He had fair skin and deep-set blue eyes that almost looked gray with spiky, chestnut-colored hair that was rather unkempt.

"What?" Charlie had been thrown off by his statement.

He wiped some of the blood away that was around his eyes. "I said you're welcome for saving your life."

"I'm sorry, but are you really that full of yourself to think that that's the right way to address me?"

"Well, I think it's rather appropriate, considering the circumstances."

Charlie rolled her eyes.

The boy walked over and offered a hand which Charlie begrudgingly accepted, letting him pull her up.

"Thank you," Charlie said, though she didn't feel he much deserved it.

Suddenly, she grabbed her shoulder, the pain starting to register now that the adrenaline was beginning to subside.

"Ooh, that looks bad," the boy said as he tried to take a look at the wound.

"It's nothing. I was just grazed."

"I don't think that's a graze. Unless you and I interpret the word rather differently, then I would say yes."

Charlie looked around, searching for her second weapon that she found a few yards away amidst the carnage. She walked over to pick it up, now holding her two bloody blades in one hand as the other maintained pressure on the throbbing shoulder.

"I can patch it up for you. Let me give you a ride."

"I hardly think that's necessary," Charlie said. She wasn't willing to get into a car with somebody she just met.

"Think of it as a peace offering."

She thought for a moment. There was no way she would be going back to the party with a gunshot wound, and she couldn't possibly skateboard all the way home.

"I'm staying at a motel ten minutes from here," the boy claimed as she silently agreed by walking towards the open front door.

"Towards the city?"

"East."

Perfect. It would be closer to home. "I just need to grab my bag." Charlie jogged over to where she kept her bookbag hidden in the dark a couple yards from the house. She did her best to wipe off the blood from the blades before sheathing them and zipping up her pack while wincing from the pain.

She jogged back to the boy who was getting a black Volkswagen ready.

"You like the car?" He asked in a raspy voice.

Charlie stepped into the passenger side and gave him an unimpressed look. "Not my taste."

"And what do you prefer?" He started the engine.

"Something more classic." She thought of the Impala that her dad cherished. Dean would never let her drive the car. He rarely even let Sam drive it. But that car was her second home and she loved it dearly.

"Do you have any first aid in that bag of yours?"

"No," Charlie answered guiltily. It was stupid not to have anything with her. She was reckless this time and made herself seem unworthy to be considered a hunter in front of a stranger.

"Are you new to this or just plain stupid?"

The words made her want to hurt this guy and just take the car. But then again, he _did_ save her. It wasn't something she could deny.

"I'll have you know, I'm a third generation."

"Well, I guess I can't say anything. Your kind never has been quite smart."

This guy was getting on her nerves more and more. "I don't even know your name," Charlie antagonized. If this guy wanted to act so high and mighty, he might as well give her something to call than just "assbutt", which she kept repeating in her head.

"Hartley. Damon Hartley."

"Doing the James Bond thing now, aren't you?"

"And what can I call you aside from ungrateful, dimwitted hunter?"

She glared at him, even though he wouldn't see it since his eyes were on the road. "Charlie."

"Do you have a last name or is that it?"

"I don't see the point in telling you, _Damon Hartley_." She spat out his name and mocking his accent, looking out the window with her left hand still keeping pressure on her shoulder.

"Worried I might figure out who you are?"

Charlie knew Damon was teasing her, but it wasn't far from the truth. If she were to identify herself as a Winchester, there was no way to tell what this guy's reaction would be. The rest of the ride was spent listening to the car rumble along the dark, country road.

Eventually, Charlie could see houses coming into view and the occasional roadside stop. Finally, a tall, glowing sign that read "Golden Plains Motel" was visible up ahead and she anticipated the car turning into the parking lot.

Damon parked and shut off the engine, stepping out and jogging around the front to get to Charlie's side, opening the door to let her out. She exited slowly, leaving her bag inside before following the British boy to a room.

The buzz of an old TV and the musty smell of sheets filled the quiet room. A duffle bag sat on the only bed in the room while a small array of guns sat on the circular wooden table by the door between two rustic chairs.

It was like any other motel Charlie had stayed at before when the Winchesters were out on a case a little too far to drive back and forth from.

"Sit down and I'll get my supplies." Damon locked the door behind him and proceeded to turn on lamps as he made his way to the bathroom, washing his hands in the sink and grabbing a small first-aid bag.

Charlie looked around, taking it all in while she removed her jacket to see her short, gray sleeve soaked with blood. It was going to take some time to get out the stain, even if she could. The jacket would need a little more work. She wondered if it could be sewn back together. It was one of her favorites.

Damon came back and pulled over the second chair so that he was face to face with Charlie. She lifted her sleeve to expose the bloody wound that he cleaned with a gauze and began the task of removing it.

"It was rather unfortunate that you managed to get to those vampires before I did," he said, speaking slowly to maintain focus on the task at hand.

"And why is that?" She winced.

"I've been following them for a while. All the way from London, actually." He grabbed a pair of tweezers and Charlie braced herself for what was to come. Why did it have to be a bullet? "It's alright though. There are plenty more. A few scattered packs, working under an alpha I've yet to locate."

"And you really think you could take out the alpha on your own?" Charlie did her best to keep her breath steady as Damon took out the tiny shell that lodged itself, thankfully close, to the surface.

"Why not?" Damon asked, taking the moment to look Charlie in the eye.

"You're rather young to handle an alpha on your own."

"I could say the same to you, thinking you could handle a nest on your own like that."

"This is my life. I've had years of practice."

"Well, it's my life too. And chances are, my training was much more extensive than yours." He cleaned the wound again, disinfecting the area this time. "I think you can do without stitches, which is good. Cleaner, but it'll probably scar."

"I've got someone who can take care of that," Charlie replied, thinking of Jack. He wouldn't be too happy about her little escapade, but she was sure he wouldn't tell the others.

Damon bandaged the area and sat back, taking everything back to the bathroom where he washed his hands. When he came back, he sat in the same seat to talk with Charlie.

"So, third generation hunter?" He inquired.

"My family's good at what we do. Family business, like dad says. It's in our blood."

"And you never thought to do anything else?"

"Not really. What about you?"

"Similar thing. I'm just following in the footsteps of my parents."

The conversation must've hit a nerve, for Charlie noticed a forlorn look in Damon's eyes. Willingly changing the subject, she readjusted herself when she spoke.

"So, I guess I owe you. Even if you are an ass."

"Duly noted." He nodded.

"But could I ask for a favor?" He waited. "Can I get a ride?"

"After you insulted my car?" Damon pretended to look hurt.

"I never insulted it. I merely expressed my lack of preference for your car. It's a different matter," Charlie countered, speaking slowly to grasp at the right words.

Damon eyed her suspiciously and gave it a thought before agreeing to drive her. "I can't exactly leave you on your own. After all, without me, you're stuck in the middle of no where at a motel that I'm staying at. It would only be in my best interest to get you out of the way."

"Of course," Charlie agreed in a sarcastic tone. "It's not like a cold hunter such as yourself would stoop to such chivalry."

"Haven't you ever heard someone say that chivalry is dead?" Damon asked as he put the chair back in place and opened the front door.

"Then why would a man like you hold the door open for me?" Charlie smiled as she walked through the door Damon held open for her. She could tell from the twitch of his brow that she had won this argument.

From there, Damon would drive her into Lebanon, but she wouldn't give him a precise location.

"I can manage from here," She insisted, closing the car door behind her.

As she was about to walk off, Damon rolled down the passenger side window and leaned over.

"Charlie," He called.

She turned back to see what he wanted.

"You owe me twice now."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Good night, Hartley."

"Don't strain yourself, hunter."

And with that, the two parted. Damon drove off in one direction as Charlie took out her board and skated down the opposite road back to the bunker.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: So what'd you think of that last chapter? I'm sorry about any grammatical issues. I have a bad habit of publishing first before reviewing the chapter for discrepancies. I'll be sure to revise the past couple of chapters soon and learn to revise first in the future. Anyway, as usual, have fun.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supernatural except for the characters that I created. But even then, they are based on ideas from Spn.)**

 **Chapter 5: The Hunt**

When Charlie got home, it was 1:00am. She walked in with her bag over her left shoulder with her jacket and penny board in hand. At first, Jack was pleased to see her home. But he then saw the blood stain on her shirt sleeve and some of the gauze from the bandage sticking out at the collar.

He rushed over to Charlie who came down the stairs and took a seat. "It's not that big a deal."

"You're hurt," Jack adopted the serious and concerned look he had that sort of resembled Cas'.

"Yeah, it was established when I got shot."

"I thought you went to a party. What happened?" Thoughts were racing through Jack's mind, wondering what could've went wrong at the party.

"I didn't actually stay."

"Where'd you go?"

"Somewhere nearby. I located a nest near there, went in without thinking, and got shot."

"You should've told somebody about it. You could've told me and I would've helped—" Before, he could continue rambling, Charlie cut him off.

"Father and dad let me hunt, but I'm pretty sure they don't like me going. Plus, I'm grounded."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. They don't exactly have to say anything for me to know."

"Hold still," Jack commanded, concentrating as he put a hand on Charlie's wound. She saw the dim light of the Nephilim's powers surround the area where a warmth had replaced the tingling, dull pain that occupied her on the way home. In a matter of seconds, it was all back to normal. She peeled off the bandage to see the unassuming pink skin that showed no sign of injury.

"Thanks," She said, lowering her sleeve for the second time tonight. "I'm gonna take a shower and head to bed."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Not really. Maybe tomorrow. Just… don't tell the rest, okay?"

Jack was hesitant to make this promise, but her pleading eyes persuaded him to give in. "Get some sleep."

"Will do." Charlie walked off, exhausted from what happened.

When she got back to her room from the warm shower, she pulled out her phone from her bag to notice 5 missed calls and several texts from Tony and Laura.

WHaT HaPpEneD to YoU?!

The most recent text from Laura was sent about an hour ago. Charlie wondered if she should text back her friend but decided against it. If Laura were to reply, there would be a long conversation that'll keep her up for another hour. She promised to herself that she would answer in the morning and meet up with her friend at the local playground that was always empty.

The moment Charlie's head touched her pillow, she relaxed into the comfort of the sheets. She sighed, feeling her heavy eyes threaten to take over her consciousness. She gave in with the last thought in her mind consisting of a British boy with blue eyes and a gun that could kill vampires.

She was at the playground by nine in the morning the next day to see Laura who was already waiting for her. Charlie had borrowed Jack's pickup, but she was still slower than her friend.

"You said you'd tell me what happened last night," Laura said when they sat down on the swings.

"I wasn't feeling well."

"Oh, don't give me that B.S. You disappeared right away and I didn't see you for the rest of the night. Who'd you get a ride with. Was it a guy?"

"That wasn't what happened." _Or at least the way you assume it was_.

"You couldn't have walked home, so did you get Jack to come and get you or something?"

"I stayed at the party, just not where the rest of you guys were."

"I still feel like you met someone."

"So what if I did?"

There was a pause before Laura got really excited. "What is he like?" Charlie immediately regretted suggesting her chance meeting.

"There was nobody, Laura. End of story. I stayed, hid, and left."

"That's no fun. I feel like you're lying. I asked around. Nobody saw you."

"If you don't want to accept the truth, so be it. But I know what happened, and I'm sticking to that."

"Charlotte Gabrielle Winchester." A familiar voice called from afar.

Charlie suddenly shot her attention to the source: A young man was standing with his hands in his pockets by a black Volkswagen. He had stopped his car right behind the pickup along the dirt road at the bottom of the hill upon which the playground stood.

"I knew you met a guy!" Laura was practically jumping out of her skin now with excitement. To her, Charlie was finally starting to live a little thanks to her guidance.

"Not at the party!" Charlie said, unsure of whether to go to Damon and tell him off or stay to make sure Laura didn't do anything stupid.

"So as you were trying to leave?"

It was useless. Laura was a lost cause, leaving Charlie to walk over as fast as she could to Damon who was patiently waiting.

"What are you doing here? How'd you get my name?" She folded her arms, angrily whispering so Laura wouldn't be able to hear, even though they were well out of earshot.

"Not too hard, really. You left behind a lot of blood."

"You took my—" Charlie took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I can see why you didn't want to leave me your name. There is quite some bad blood between the British chapter and the Winchesters."

"Men of Letters?"

"You seem shocked. Are you telling me the thought didn't occur to you until now, what with your family history? You hunters _are_ quite dense."

Trying to ignore his comment, Charlie shifted the subject. "What are you doing here, Hartley?"

"This is strictly business. I figured you could help me finish what I started that you so rudely interrupted."

"Are you talking about the vamps?"

"What else?"

Charlie gave it a thought. This guy was ridiculous! Insulting her and still asking for help. _Trying to be so high and mighty when you can't finish a job on your own._ She rolled her eyes. "And why would I help you?"

"Because I'm assuming you would not pass up the opportunity for something as exciting as this. What with your past in addition to your reckless behavior, I think I'm right when I say it's not often Sam and Dean let you out on a good chase."

The offer was tempting. But Charlie wasn't willing to bite.

"You owe me twice, Winchester," He reminded her.

She was weighing the pros and cons. If her dads or Sam knew she was working with a Man of Letters or he ended up betraying her in some way, things wouldn't turn out well. But, if this was an honest hunt that Damon was letting her take part of, it could be fun as he was saying. This week would be Spring Break. They could be done with it, Damon would have his mission complete, go back home, and they'd both be off on their merry ways, parting at a farewell handshake over the corpse of an alpha. The more she thought about it, the better a deal it seemed.

"What do you have on the alpha?" Charlie asked, not wanting to agree just yet.

"Come with me and find out. You need to make a choice, love." He gestured at the car with his body, turning his torso slightly towards it while his arms remained crossed.

With that, she turned to see her friend contently watching from the swings. From what Charlie could tell at this distance, she was smiling in approval.

"My car's here," Charlie said. Even though she had already agreed to this in her heart, her mind was forcing her to provide reasons to not follow through.

"It's okay, I can drive you back."

She still hesitated. But at last, she gave in and opened the passenger side door that she exited from less than twelve hours ago. Damon smiled, moving to the driver's seat.

As Charlie put on her seatbelt, she looked to her friend still on the swings at the top of the hill. Laura gave her a thumbs-up and Charlie rolled her eyes. She could've been getting into the car with a killer and Laura would still have the same reaction. But then again, wasn't this man a killer?

"Was that your friend?" Damon asked on the way to the motel.

"Yeah."

"Interesting. I would've thought you'd been told that it isn't smart to have friends in our line of work."

"True. But if you're _really_ smart, you can find a way," Charlie spoke condescendingly, a smile on her face.

"Doesn't seem worth the effort," Damon replied with a grimace.

"It's not too hard when they want to hold onto you as a friend." At that, Damon stole a glance at Charlie who wasn't paying him much attention. She was looking out the window, watching fields pass her by.

"What's it like? Being raised by the Winchesters." He held back from saying the name with the disdain he heard and used so often at the academy.

"I don't have anything to actually compare it to. But in my experience, I couldn't have asked for a better situation in terms of being born into hunting."

"But you weren't. Not really. You were adopted, weren't you?"

"Technically, my documents say I'm under the custody of someone close to the family." She recalled the name Jimmy Novak, the man who was once her father's vessel and Claire Novak's father. Whenever it was brought up, Castiel spoke of the events involving him and the family with such regrets. It was still a sore spot for Claire, but nonetheless he had been a hero to everyone.

"And your biological parents?"

"None on record."

"Surely, the Winchesters know."

"As far as they've told me, a woman came to them, begging them to take me in. The actual mother died, but this person was tasked to deliver me."

"And just like that, the Winchesters kept you? That doesn't seem like something they would do."

"You wouldn't think so, but here I am."

"So had your actual parents survived, you may have never become a hunter?"

"Maybe not."

Damon thought about this for a moment. He wondered how Charlie could speak of this so calmly. Had it been him in her situation, he would've… no. He was meant to be a Man of Letters. That was who he was. Who he is and will always be.

"Do you ever wish you could have met them?" Damon asked, hoping she'd answer just one more question.

Charlie shrugged. "I never thought about it too much. But given the chance, I suppose I'd take it."

Nothing more was said about the subject. Damon was glad he could ask her such questions without being asked for any information in return.

When they got to the motel, Charlie stepped out of the car, already heading to Damon's room. He was there in a few seconds to unlock the door that he rushed to walk through first, recalling what happened yesterday. Clearly, Charlie noticed and called him childish for his action.

"Childish, but not chivalrous," was his reply.

"So what have you got to show me, Hartley?" Charlie asked, moving to sit in the same seat she did last night.

At this, Damon went to his duffle bag that was now on the floor in the corner of the room and pulled out a folder and brought it to Charlie.

"This is my first assignment," He began, keeping his hand over the folder to prevent Charlie from looking at it before he could get a word in. "It seemed like a small case at first. There were vampires just north of London and I was tasked to do my job. I managed to take out half the nest, but the rest came here. I don't like not finishing a job."

"And that's why you came here?"

"I wasn't assigned to locate the alpha, but I convinced my advisors to let me do this."

"Then why do you need my help?"

"This job's a little bigger than expected."

Finally, Damon let go of the folder and let Charlie look through the files he collected. In a matter of seconds, she realized what the concern was.

Charlie looked up with disbelief in her eyes. "They're turning hunters."

"And Men and Women of Letters. I realized it when I went to the first location. I recognized a few of the members that our records claimed were deceased, some from over a decade ago."

"Do you think the entire line consists of ex-hunters and Men of Letters?"

"Probably. Maybe a few exceptions, but overall, that's what it looks like."

Charlie went through the file more thoroughly, taking note of names and faces Damon collected.

"But if that's the case, then why are they so willing to _be_ vampires?" Charlie asked, unsure of how else to phrase her question.

"It's a good question. One that I unfortunately do not have an answer to."

She thought about it but couldn't come up with an answer. "Did you bring this up to your advisers or whatever?"

"No. If I did, they'd make me go back. It's bad enough that I made them let me come here where we technically do not have any jurisdictions. If I were to tell them we stumbled upon a nest of hunter vampires, what would happen then? Plus, if I go back with my tail between my legs, it doesn't look good."

"And you'd rather team up with a Winchester? As if that's good for your reputation?"

"Nobody has to know. I implore you to make a decision soon. I'd rather get back to my work if you choose not to do this, but I again remind you of your debt."

"You are desperate for my help, aren't you?"

Damon refused to reply. "Will you assist me?"

Charlie stood up from the seat, taking one last glance at the folder before proceeding to the door. "I'll do it," she said. "But for today, I'd rather you take me home. My dads are hopefully coming back tonight and I would much prefer to be there when they do."

"Very well," Damon responded, doing his best to hold back the relief he felt from hearing her agree to this arrangement. "I'll drive you back to the playground."

"Thank you."

And with that, the two drove back in silence, mulling over the potentially dangerous alliance they had just formed.


End file.
